Saiyan Vs Demon
by HieiLover143
Summary: Two groups of different speceis joined together. Kagome's always fighting with Hiei because she's a Saiyan and he's a demon. Always being cometitive.
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys ! I have a new story ! It's an Inuyasha and YuyuHakusho crossover too ! And there  
  
will only be one character from Dragon BallZ, it's going to be the teenager Gohan ! My  
  
favorite character from said anime. He's really cute, strong and he can fly too ! And I just said  
  
that for those of you who's not familiar with him. -  
  
So let's start with the summary ?  
  
Summary :  
  
Kagome was the First and Only Saiyan-girl warrior, along with her bestfriend Gohan, they go  
  
to school being normal students. But then one day, the prince of spirit world wanted them to  
  
be spirit detectives. For a whole year, Kagome and Gohan had been killing demons that  
  
escaped from Makai. It was partly easy and it didn't meddle with their normal life so much.  
  
Now, Koenma wanted them to join with another spirit detective group.  
  
But Kagome seems to not get along with them and Gohan is having a hard time stopping her  
  
from stranggling one of them every time.  
  
So do I get an applause for that? Nah, I'm just joking. But do Review?...Thankies.  
  
Here's the 1st Chapter, I do hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 1 = The Saiyan Girl and new teammates.  
  
A girl, about as tall as Yusuke was walking down the sidewalk holding grocery bags. She was  
  
with a guy about 2inches taller than her, also holding grocery bags.  
  
She was wearing a red t-shirt that ended just about an inch up her belly botton, she wore dark  
  
blue fingerless gloves, dark blue slightly baggy pants that were good for fighting and black  
  
rubber shoes. Her eye's were light blue, her bangs reached her mid-back, her hair reached  
  
her waist but it was on a high ponytail so you can barely tell. She had perfectly shaped  
  
eyebrows, light pink lips and red eyeshadow. The guy beside her was wearing a white long  
  
sleeved shirt, dark orange pants, a black vest and black shoes. His eye's were a cross  
  
between sea green and sea blue so you couldn't quite tell. His hair was short and it was  
  
slightly spiked up. They were walking down a side walk and stopped in front of a fairly sized  
  
house. The girl putted the grocery bags down and pulled out a key from her pocket.  
  
She unlocked the door and let the guy enter.  
  
" Did you leave the T.V. open again? " the girl asked, seeing different colors blinking from  
  
the opened door upstairs. " Uh, sorry Kagome. " was what he said before he flew up the stairs  
  
and turned the opposing television off and running down back the steps.  
  
" It's okay Gohan, you know we share expenses. " Kagome stated as she smiled at him.  
  
" Oh, right. I forgot about that, but anyway, I have to go to work tomorrow. " He said.  
  
" That's okay. Me too. " She said as she putted on an apron.  
  
Out of no where, Kagome and Gohans Guardian decided to pop up.  
  
" Hello ! " was her greeteing.  
  
" Hi Botan, were going to have dinner soon you want to join? " Gohan asked.  
  
" Sorry guys, but Koenma sent me to get you to spirit world. " was Botans answer.  
  
" What is it Botan? Another mission? " Kagome asked, removing her apron.  
  
" I don't know. He just sent me to get you. " She answered.  
  
With that, Kagome and Gohan got in the portal Botan had opened.  
  
Yusuke's POV  
  
It was Lunch time and Koenma had just bothered me in yet another date with Keiko didn't  
  
he?! Why doesn't he call when it's in week days instead of week ends?!  
  
I'm sure Keiko will dump me now !  
  
-- Normal POV --  
  
Keiko was left at the movies when Yusuke and the others were called to spirit world.  
  
And now they were in his office with a yelling Yusuke on his desk.  
  
" Well what is it Toddler !? Why did you have to call on a Saturday?! " he yelled.  
  
" DONT CALL ME A TODDLER YUSUKE ! Why don't you respect me like my other spirit  
  
detective team?! " Koenma yelled back at him.  
  
" Youu are a -- What ?! Other spirit detective team?! " He yelled/asked.  
  
" Yes. And if you were paying attention, I would be glad to introduce them to you. "  
  
" Koenma has another spirit detective team? " Kuwabara said out of the blue.  
  
" Yes. I do. And unlike Yusuke, they're much more respectful and glad to do the job. "  
  
Koenma stated, glaring at the gapping Yusuke who had his mouth hung open.  
  
" Can we meet them Koenma? " Kurama asked, he was curious after all.  
  
" Oh, right. Everyone, I like you to meet my other spirit detective team. " Koenma stated as  
  
he pushed a button and a door opened to reveal two beings. A boy and a girl.  
  
They walked to Koenma's side.  
  
" One of them is a girl !? " Kuwabara blurted out.  
  
/ She's beautiful, although I think she's weak. / Youko told Shuichi in his mind.  
  
The girl glared at Kuwabara, taking to what he said was an insult.  
  
" More weak ningens to babysit. " Hiei murmured as the girls glare was brought to him.  
  
" Koenma, I think, it's not a good idea to babysit them. Specially the demons. " was what the  
  
girl retorted back, getting Hiei's attention. ' Could she have heard? ' was his question.  
  
" Don't worry. Guys over there, this is Kagome and this is Gohan. They're Saiyan-jins, they  
  
came from a long line of warriors. Kagome here, is the first Saiyan girl warrior and Gohan is  
  
her bestfriend. They can do a lot of things humans can't do. " Koenma introduced.  
  
" They are definitely humans. Weak humans. " Hiei said, looking away.  
  
" Koenma, I think your demon spirit detectives have lost it. I definitely think that they are the  
  
weak ones. And not us. " Kagome stated. Hiei turned to glare at her, his hand on his Katana.  
  
They glared at each other, not one of them blinking.  
  
" Kagome, come on. Cool down, I'm sure he didn't mean it. " Gohan said, comforting her.  
  
" No, I meant it. " Hiei said, Kagome was mad now.  
  
" Yeah. And I take back what I said, you are weaker than I thought. " Kagome said.  
  
Hiei didn't stand any longer, she charged at her, Katana in hand. Only to find her gone and  
  
was already at his spot where he had been before he attacked.  
  
" Just as I said, weak demon. " Kagome said again.  
  
Earning her another attack, only now she didn't dodge, she had two fingers on Hiei's sword,  
  
and with one flick of her wrist, it shattered into pieces. Before she could attack, Gohan held  
  
her back, his strong arms around her, one on her waist and another on her neck.  
  
" Stop it you two ! Or I'll put you in Spirit Jail ! " Koenma shouted, stopping their movements  
  
but not their glaring. Kagome was forced to sit on the sofa, Hiei on the other side.  
  
" Okay, that's much better. Hiei, you best appologise. " Koenma stated.  
  
Earning him a turned back from Hiei. Koenma sighed and shook his head.  
  
One thing Kagome hates was being called weak, she just snaps if someone did.  
  
Kurama stopped looking at the girl, he walked to her and sat by her side.  
  
" Hi, I'm Kurama. I'm sorry for what my companion did, Hiei is always like this. But if you  
  
hang out around him, you'll eventually going to be used to it. " He said.  
  
Kagome smiled at him, he seemed to be nice. Even for a demon.  
  
" Okay. Thank you for the help Kurama. Yusuke, you can stop gapping and Kuwabara, stop  
  
drooling already ! You're getting my floor messed up. " Koenma stated.  
  
" So, Koenma. What do they do? I mean, we always were the one to kill the demons. "  
  
Yusuke stated, slightly curious considering they were always the one getting the missions.  
  
" Well, they are the one who uncover and recover lost artifacts. Kagome and Gohan are the  
  
two top students at their school, in short it requires a lot of thinking and that's not what you're  
  
good at Yusuke. That's why I hired them. For their brains and strength. " Koenma explained.  
  
" What!? Your telling me I can't think? Well, maybe I can't but you said they only uncover  
  
and recover artifacts. Then that means they don't fight? " Yusuke asked with a sly grin.  
  
" No. They are great at fighting, most of the tombs they enter or artifacts they steal back has  
  
to do with both thinking and fighting. " Koenma answered, wiping off Yusuke's grin.  
  
" So, do you have a boyfriend? " was ( you guessed it ) Kuwabara's drooling question  
  
All of them looked at Kuwabara in a way you couldn't describe.  
  
Kagome, however looked kind of.....I don't know. Twisted maybe?  
  
" Uh...No but no thanks. I have my eye on someone already. " Kagome said rather proudly.  
  
Kuwabara's face faulted greatly as he registered what she had said.  
  
" Ahem, anyways. It is a saturday after all, why don't my whole spirit detective group have  
  
some time together? Get to know eachother. " Koenma stated, getting all of their attention.  
  
" Well, have a nice time ! " Keonma yelled, as all of them fell in the portal under their feet  
  
except Gohan and Kagome who were floating on top of the portal.  
  
The portal then slowly disappeared, leaving them.  
  
" Koenma why didn't you tell me that two of the other spirit detectives are demon? And isn't it  
  
that you hire spirit detectives to capture and kill demons? " Kagome asked, arms crossed.  
  
" Yes Kagome. I hire detectives to kill and capture demons that escapes from Makai. " He  
  
answered, looking straight at her and Gohan.  
  
" Then why do you have demons on your team Koenma? " Gohan asked.  
  
" -sigh- Look, Kurama and Hiei are different from other demons. They are loyal and won't  
  
turn their backs on you. " He stated, his arms moving up and down to the gesture.  
  
" -sigh- Okay. I can believe that Kurama is loyal, but Hiei? I still don't trust him. " Kagome  
  
stated, her head turning to the other side.  
  
" Just give him another chance? He's always like that but he is loyal I assure you. " Koenma  
  
reasoned. Earning him a sigh from Kagome and an enthusiastic nod from Gohan.  
  
" Okay Koenma. I still want to continue this job for the fighting and I'll give Hiei a chance. "  
  
Kagome groggily promised as Koenma flashed her a smile of appreciation.  
  
Botan opened a portal and they went in.  
  
" Where are they? " Kuwabara asked.  
  
Yusuke had immediately entered the movies after he landed on the ground none too  
  
gracefully followed by Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei who both landed on their feet.  
  
" They sould have fallen in the portal the same time as us. " Kurama murmured.  
  
" Maybe the portal doesn't let useless-- " Hiei was cut-off when another portal had opened in  
  
front of them and out came Kagome and Gohan landing on their feet.  
  
" The portal doesn't let useless what Hiei? " Kagome asked, with a twitching eyebrow.  
  
" Come on Kagome. Remember what you had just promised Koenma. " Gohan informed.  
  
Kagome sighed with her eye's closed. " So what are we going to do? " She asked, her kind  
  
demeanour out while the annoyed demeanour was inside.  
  
" Why don't we got something to eat? I'm starved. " Gohan suggested.  
  
" That sounds like a good idea. Where do we eat? " Kurama stated and asked.  
  
" I know ! Just follow me ! " Kuwabara said. His eyes lightening up and leading them.  
  
They were silent when they got there and Kurama picked the table.  
  
They all sat down, Gohan ordered some of his food and so as the others.  
  
While they were waiting for the orders, Kurama decided to start a conversation with Kagome.  
  
" So, what can a Saiyan do? I have never heard of their kind before. " He asked.  
  
" Well, basically, Saiyans were born natural fighters. That's why they make excellent warriors  
  
but only men were actually warriors, women don't become as much as powerful as them. Even  
  
12 Saiyan females that were the best of them fighters were no match for even one of the male  
  
Saiyans that wasn't even trained. But also, Saiyans have the natural ability to fly. Weather  
  
they learned by themselves or they learned in training. For us flying is easy. " She answered.  
  
They were basically awed by what she had told, Kuwabara had his mouth hung open, Kurama  
  
had the look of amazement and Hiei was amazed even though he was hiding it good.  
  
" Impressive. So what are the qualities or features of a Saiyan? " Kurama asked again.  
  
Kagome looked to be thinking hard for the answer, her index finger on her chin.  
  
" Well, if it helps. There are no Saiyans who have different color hair, they have to be black.  
  
Not orange, not blue, not green, not red and not silver. But black. Most Saiyans look exactly  
  
like humans, only some of them has markings like I do. ( pointing to the eyeshadow. ) Trained  
  
Saiyan warriors have high energy but some of them conceal it, like me and Gohan. " She  
  
explained. Then, the waitress brought their food of choice at their table.  
  
Kagome started eating her vanilla ice cream sundae with tiny marshmallows and syrup.  
  
" What other things can they do? " Kurama asked, he was really in to how they do things and  
  
what these 'Saiyans' do, he after all had never heard or read about them in all his years.  
  
" Hmmm..let's see, unlike demons, no offense, very well trained Saiyans can feel the ' aura '  
  
this is like energy or life energy. Anyways, we can feel the life energy of a person once we  
  
know it well. We can feel it wherever you are in the world. And unlike normal humans, like  
  
demons, we Saiyans, even ones that are not trained, and even children, can lift things that are  
  
very heavy, like cars, you know, things that weigh a tons. " Kagome stated, flicking her spoon  
  
left and right to indicate her point in a certain way. Kurama then finished his lunch and looked  
  
to see Gohan still eating and decided to ask some more but then Kuwabara beated him to it.  
  
" Do you use weapons or something? " He asked, one eyebrow arched.  
  
" Of course. But we particularly use different kind of swords, I use a double sword and Gohan  
  
uses his broad sword. But we only use those if the opponent uses a weapon. In most cases we  
  
use our martial arts for fighting. But there're Saiyans who are sword masters. " She said.  
  
This got Hiei's attention. Then, he remembered his Katana had shattered. He cursed.  
  
" What's the matter Hiei? " Kurama asked.  
  
" He had just remembered his katana was broken. " Kagome stated, earning her a gaze from  
  
Hiei which she had just ignored. Resuming to eating her sundae.  
  
" I can read and communicate with minds. I'm a telephatic. " She said.  
  
" Can all Saiyans read minds? " Kurama found himself asking.  
  
" No. There are different typed of Saiyans, and I'm one of the mind readers. " She answered.  
  
Getting a glare from Hiei, he himself earning a glare from Kagome, this was another glaring  
  
contest. " So, why don't we go to your house? " Kuwabara asked Gohan who had finished  
  
eating his food and just nodded in answer. Making Kagome stare at him in wonder.  
  
So, they went to what they thought was only Kagome's house, on the way catching upon  
  
Yusuke and Keiko, with a quick introduction they resumed their way, pointing to each of their  
  
own houses. And finaly, they arrived at 'Kagome's' house. They entered.  
  
" Wow, nice joint. " Kuwabara exclaimed, eye's scanning the house.  
  
" Your the only one who paid for this house Kagome? " Kurama asked.  
  
" No. Gohan lives here too, we paid for it together. We also share expenses. " She answered,  
  
getting Kuwabara's mouth hung open and everyone else in awe and confusion.  
  
" You both live here? Together? " Yusuke asked, mouth slightly hung open at the thought.  
  
" Yeah. When we were children, we afford an apartment and we moved here when we were  
  
about, 12? " Kagome stated and looked to where Gohan was for confirmation.  
  
He nodded, with a smile on his face. While going to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
" Don't mind me asking. But, where are your parents? Family? " Kurama asked.  
  
He was slightly, okay, terribly curious. All was asked except that and neither Kagome or  
  
Gohan had ever said a word about them, everyone else was also wondering about that.  
  
But didn't want the one to ask the two ' bestfriends '. Everyone became silent and tension was  
  
freely invading the medium and fairly sized living room. Kagome and Gohan exchanged  
  
glances and after a while, Kagome sighed. Gohan went upstairs, apparently not wanting to  
  
hear about what she was going to say. The tension was broken when Kagome spoke.  
  
( Kagome's past is going to be a little long )  
  
" Well, in actuality, we don't know who our parents are, if their dead or alive or anything. The  
  
only thing I know is that ever since I was an infant, I didn't have parents, I don't know, it was  
  
like I can think for myself even when I was a baby. I didn't have the ability to see for the first  
  
few days, since I was a new born. But I did heard sounds, but not the sound of a family. I only  
  
heard and remembered the sounds of people walking by the streets, minding their own  
  
business. Of course, I was born on the Saiyan-jin realm. The first time I opened my eyes I saw  
  
black, dark black pitch. I was in an alley, I stayed there for a few days more. Until I knew how  
  
to crawl and when I did, I went to some corner and I pushed it. There was a black glass.  
  
People rarely notice me, and even if they did, they would just turn around and get back to  
  
what they were doing. It was easy for me to steal food so I can live. From where I woke up,  
  
people always drop something one way or another. In some late months, I learned I was in the  
  
place called Black Market, apparantly, my captor or to where I was left let me in that ally  
  
until I can be sold. But the 'captor' never came. So when I started to walk, about a year old, I  
  
left the Black Market and just walked and walked, one day I saw some kids who were  
  
practicing their flying ability. I stayed there for a while, and filled my mind with knowledge of  
  
flying and I practiced on my own. About 3 days, I learned how to fly, that was about the  
  
second happiest day of the year for me. I flew around the city, and I saw the end of it. The rest  
  
were green, forests and fields full of food. I ended up living in fields. Which not most Saiyans  
  
live in only few. On that same year, I met Gohan. He was the same age as me, One year and a  
  
half by the looks of it and by what he told me. So, we traveled together. I wanted to steal some  
  
more better clothes but Gohan told me that we work for it so we did. Anyways, when we were  
  
3 years old, we heard about the other worlds and Ningenkai was the one we found easy to live  
  
in so we found a way to transport here by the use of a machine. What we thought of living in  
  
Ningenkai was easy was easily proven. We were hired easily too, for our inhuman strength  
  
as the other humans put it. " Kagome finished, looking at the others who were deep in  
  
thought at what she just said. She on the other hand just went to the kitchen and got some  
  
sodas for them and already opened one for herself. Gohan came down after.  
  
' She had a life similar to mine but she is still open to others. But then, she has that other  
  
Saiyan. I had the theives to take care of me when I was younger. ' Hiei thought.  
  
' Some life. ' Yusuke thought.  
  
' She had a hard life but is still like this. ' Keiko thought.  
  
' I feel sorry yet glad at the same time. But then, in my Youko years I have never had  
  
parents. Did I ? ' Kurama found himself asking.  
  
' Hmmm...' was Kuwabara's thought.  
  
" It's amazing you still act carefree after what happened. " Keiko stated.  
  
Kagome smiled as she looked at them all.  
  
" Well, you know what I always say... " Kagome started as she looked towards Gohan.  
  
" Don't let hard times make you a hard person. " Both Gohan and Kagome chorused with a  
  
little smile and laughter. Kurama smiled while the others looked at eachother.  
  
( Except Hiei who was busy thinking of what the two had said. )  
  
Making Kagome and Gohan's laughter increased.  
  
Moment's later, they came back to what they were talking about.  
  
" Why aren't there any other Saiyans here? " Kurama asked, getting even more curious.  
  
" Other Saiyans, find the Ningenkai a horrible place for it's horrible technology, not because  
  
of the late technology but for its horrible nature destroying technology. It has polluted the air  
  
and the water so much in this world. " Kagome answered and sipped in her soda.  
  
" What about you Gohan? " asked Yusuke.  
  
" I was the same as Kagome, only when I opened my eyes, I saw the green fields and the  
  
sunset. " Gohan answered, smiling as he sat on the couch.  
  
Then there was the silence again, but no tension as of.  
  
" I got an Idea ! Why don't we go to my Yukina ! " Kuwabara suggested, getting hearts in his  
  
eyes. Kagome just shook her head and murmured a " I feel sorry for her. "  
  
" Wait ! What about showing us the extra ordinary strength? " Yusuke suggested, not paying  
  
attention to what Kuwabara had said, probably thinking it was a stupid thing he was going to  
  
say. Kagome looked up at him, finishing her soda. She looked at him in a manner.  
  
" Sorry. But I only 'display' strength when in training, angry or in battle. " Kagome reasoned.  
  
' Hmm..when angry huh? ' Yusuke thought, a grin plastered on his face.  
  
" So ! Why don't we go to Genkai's temple. And while were at it, let's buy popcorn. " He  
  
stated, holding on one hand, Keiko's and the other, Kuwabara's hand, dragging them out the  
  
door. Leaving three confused faces and an annoyed one.  
  
They followed them, Kurama and Kagome talking about stuff while Gohan was trying to get  
  
Hiei to speak and answer his questions while Yusuke still dragged the other two.  
  
When they got to the large step of stairs, Yusuke and Kuwabara just stared at it.  
  
Their gaze just removed from the long set of stairs when Kagome and Gohan floated above  
  
them. " So, aren't we going to climb the stairs yet? " she asked, amusement in her eyes.  
  
" Easy for you to say. " Yusuke stated, as they started climbing the stairs.  
  
" Yeah, easy for me to say. But why do you have pop corn? " Kagome asked, flying by his  
  
side and eyeing his hand with a bucket full of pop corn.  
  
" Ah, this? Nothing. Anyways, can you give me a lift? " Yusuke stated nervously and then  
  
asked an eyeing Kagome. " Sorry. I don't give lifts without payment. " She said.  
  
Yusuke just groaned, then they resumed climbing.  
  
When they reached the top, Kagome and Gohan once again touched the ground.  
  
" You know, I kinda feel some youkai in there with the same aura as Hiei. Are you rela-"  
  
Kagome was trying to say but was cut-off when Kurama covered her mouth.  
  
" Okay. Kagome, why don't I introduce you to Genkai and Yukina. " He said, getting a more  
  
nervous look than before. " Okay.... " was Kagome's answer.  
  
Then, the shoji door opened, suprising the humans.  
  
" Hey old hag I thought we could-- "  
  
" Shut up you dimwit. " said the old woman, cutting off Yusuke.  
  
" Okay. Um, hello I'm Kagome and this is Gohan. " Kagome introduced.  
  
" I'm Genkai, the dimwits sensei. What do you need? " Genkai asked.  
  
" Well Genkai, we just wanted to visit you and Yukina. " Kurama answered for her.  
  
" Wait in the back. She's making tea. " was Genkai's answer.  
  
They all but Kuwabara who wanted to help Yukina went to the back and waited.  
  
-- While at the back --  
  
Yusuke sat on the floor edge with Keiko while the rest just stood up.  
  
" Kagome, which do you think is more powerful? Saiyans or Youkai? " He asked with an  
  
innocent look, getting the others attention to him.  
  
" Hm? Why do you ask? " Kagome...asked back.  
  
" Well...Hiei is a demon and your a Saiyan and I think he's more powerful.. " Yusuke trailed  
  
off, still having that innocent look on his face while Kagome fumed.  
  
" Your just saying that to make me and Hiei fight again. Well, I won't buy it. " She said  
  
smartly, turning Yusuke's innocent face into a disappointed one.  
  
" Hn. Your going to lose anyway. " Hiei said. Getting Kagome to fume again.  
  
" What?! Are you saying your better than me?! " Kagome yelled/asked.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Okay, that was the end of the first chapter if there is a next chapter..  
  
So please REVIEW.  
  
Tell you what, IF I DON'T get at least 10 REVIEWS I'll DELETE this story okay?  
  
Just REVIEW PLEASE !! In my other stories, some people read but not review and that just  
  
makes me so mad ! That for every person, it adds another day before I review. So if it's 12  
  
person that I know doesn't review, I WON'T review until 12 days passed ! -   
  
SO REVIEW OKAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER it's going to be a little actiony. MAYBE a Saiyan versus Demon.  
  
And a mission okay? so just review and tell me what you want to see.  
  
Just send me some suggestions okay? So I won't get Writers block ! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter ! **

**Hope you enjoy it as I much as I read typing it !**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE ! **

**Oh yeah, I have OTHER NEW STORIES ! Check it out !**

**As I said in my other story, this is one of my fics that I made as **

**an apology. Again, I am SO SORRY for my late update for my **

**other fic. I Got SO MANY EMAILS Of complaint.**

**But what hurt me is that, the one's emailing me complaints **

**wasn't even reviewing when I checked my Reviews ! **

****

**" Okay, that's it ! What does a demon have that I don't have? " Kagome yelled and asked, **

**facing Kurama and Yukina who had just come back from making her the tea with Kuwabara **

**by her side, already drinking one from a small tea cup. **

**" Well, demons with hands usually have claws. " Kurama answered, flexing his hand to get his **

**claws into view. Kagome and Gohan just flexed and fisted their hand with 'crackling noises' to **

**indicate that they had cracked their knuckles by just fisting their hand by their desire.**

**" Who need's claws anyway, I have my fist. What is it used for anyways? " Kagome asked, **

**looking at them, mostly to Kurama, Hiei and Yukina for an answer since they are demons.**

**" We use claws for hunting, battle and sometimes to aid us in climbing tall trees or cliffs. " **

**Kurama answered once again as he widthrew his claws from view and looked over to her.**

**" We don't hunt down animals, we use fists or weapons and who needs claws to climb up a tree **

**or cliff when we can fly? " Kagome stated, flying off the ground.**

**" That's great. I never knew a human can fly. " Yukina stated, getting everyone to look at her**

**" Um...I'm a Saiyan actually. Different from human. " Kagome corrected, now standing on the **

**ground. Yukina had a look of confusion and understanding on her face at the same time.**

**" So what else Kurama? " Kagome asked, her attention back to him.**

**" Well, I think what greatly separates us from humans is because we can live for hundreds of **

**years more than they can. " Yukina answered for him, getting their attention again.**

**" We can live for hundreds of years too once we accomplish what we call a ' Super Saiyan ' **

**stage. Me and Gohan already accomplished that. " Kagome stated.**

**( Okay, so in the anime Dragon ballz that's not true. I just wanted it that way )**

**Everyone not including Hiei and Gohan looked suprised at hearing it.**

**" In our world, it is a high power level. " Kagome explained simply, getting the others to **

**understand a little, she just shrugged it off and looked back at Kurama for more answers.**

**" Right. Demons, could usually jump high but you fly. Hmm...demons also have their sense **

**of smell but you can already sense people energy. Right, demons like me and Hiei can run **

**fast that we appear to be blurs. " Kurama stated, getting Kagome to stop momentarily.**

**" Saiyans can't run as fast like you described but Gohan and me can. " She calmly stated, **

**getting a smile to plaster on her face. Yusuke however, was bored. **

**They went through some more differences and Kagome just countered all of it.**

**The girls now, Keiko, Kagome and Yukina were talking about stuff and the guys talked about **

**stuff of their own. " So you have someone in mind Kagome? " Yukina asked innocently. **

**" No I don't ! I really don't. " Kagome said, with a slightly very slightly pinkish face, standing **

**up from her sitting position and crossing her arms over her chest. **

**They all looked at her, the guys at least some of them looked at her curiously.**

**" It's alright Kagome. Just pray that Botan wouldn't know about this. " Keiko stated, one **

**finger on her chin. Then, a peppy Botan just had to come on time.**

**" What I wouldn't know about? " She asked, one eyebrow quircked at the gossip**

**" No ! I mean, nothing Botan. Keiko just told me she like Yusuke. Okay bye ! " Kagome **

**panickaly stated and she zoomed out, flying towards their house. ( Gohan and Kagome's )**

**" What was that about? " Yusuke asked, no one in particular.**

**" It's Kagome. She can face anything or anyone without fear, but not the one person she **

**always liked. " Gohan stated, in a low voice so Botan couldn't hear.**

**" Really... " Kurama, sadly yet stated.**

**Hiei didn't say anything as usual. **

**" Okay everyone !! You have a new mission. I'll go fetch Kagome. " Botan stated, opening a **

**portal for them to enter in. They said their goodbye to Keiko and Yukina, except Hiei of **

**course. **

**---- Spirit World ----**

**When they all were in, including Kagome, Koenma started explaining their mission.**

**" Okay, all of you. I need you to find this tomb, inside it you can find a beautiful necklace. **

**( Clicks on the screen with the image of the necklace ) It is rumored that there are many **

**traps there but there are no rumors about fighting any kind of creature. But all the beings that **

**entered there were no longer be able to get back, we can't also show you the inside of the **

**tomb because, there's no reception I guess. That, or there are spells there that prevent us. " **

**" Why are we going inside this tomb? Isn't finding relics, are their deed? " Kuwabara asked, **

**pointing to Kagome and Gohan, all stared at him in wonder if he can get even more confused.**

**" Anyway, where are we suppose to find this tomb? " Kagome asked, as the others followed **

**of ignoring Kuwabara's questions. Koenma rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner**

**" Good question Kagome. You will be travelling back in time, about 300years back to the **

**past, it was located there and as of our current time, it had been buried. " He answered.**

**Kagome just nodded, she took out a little bottle like thing as well as Gohan.**

**" What's that Kagome? " Kurama asked, eyeing the thing.**

**" Oh? This? " She asked as she pressed the button, her clothes glowed and was replaced by **

**a darkblue longsleeve shirt, an orange like jumpsuit with a large v-neck making her inner **

**darkblue shirt visible, the orange jumpsuit was sleeveless, she was wearing it over her inner **

**dark long sleeve shirt. Of course, the jumpsuit was like an over all pants and shirt, it was **

**connected. She was wearing a martial arts black belters belt on her waist tied up, she was also **

**wearing short black tight fighting boots. Her hair hair in it's ponytail like last time. **

**Her dark blue fingerless gloves were gone but of course her red eyeshadow like marking was **

**there. ( You can't remove a marking you know? '.' )**

**( Just imagine the fighting outfit little Goten wears, only of course bigger to fit Kagome. )**

**Kuwabara was drooling again, Yusuke had his mouth slightly hung open, Hiei was looking **

**away and Kurama was smiling. Kagome smiled back at them. **

**Gohan then pushed his bottle like item then the puff of smoke and the next thing you know, he **

**was wearing the same thing as Kagome only the inner darkblue long sleeve was changed into **

**a t-shirt, like the sleeves of the before long sleeves were torn so it could be a no sleeve. **

**But the large v-neck style was large so you could see the inner shirt like you could see **

**Kagome's. And adding to Gohan's outfit were dark blue cloth on his wrists, looking like **

**weights. ( He wears the same thing in the Dragon Ballz series. Identical to Goku's. ) **

**" Stop that Kuwabara ! That's the second time today you messed up my floor ! " Koenma **

**yelled, pointing to Kuwabara's drool. Kagome made a discusted noise with a shudder.**

**" Okay, stop wasting time ! It's already 3:00pm and you have to find that tomb ! " **

**Koenma yelled once again, now telling Botan to open a portal and everyone fell in.**

**Only, Gohan and Kagome let themselves fall in.**

**The portal opened on top of a lake, when Kagome saw this, she held onto Hiei's wrist and **

**Kurama's hand while Gohan did the same for Yusuke and Kuwabara.**

**" So, did I mention that I love it I can fly? " Kagome asked, intimidating two humans.**

**Gohan just laughed nervously at her comment. **

**" So, where should we go Kurama? " Kagome asked, him. Lifting him up to see clearly his **

**face. She didn't even struggle at his weight, which for her was just a penny.**

**" I think we should go to land first. " Kurama answered, looking down at the water.**

**" Hm. That's no fun Kurama, I think we should explore this time perion first. " Kagome **

**stated, looking down at Hiei who was struggling to get her hand free from his wrist.**

**" Come on Gohan, follow the leader. " She stated as she started to fly higher off the ground **

**and headed towards the blue sky. And Gohan followed, with one Kuwabara yelling for help.**

**When they were high as to touch the clouds, Kagome stopped and Gohan too.**

**" So you want to get down now Hiei? " Kagome asked, lifting him up a little.**

**Hiei didn't say anything, except, he just glared at her. Kagome glared back.**

**" Whatever you do, don't let us go !! " Kuwabara yelled, hanging on Gohan's arm for life.**

**" Whoa, we are high up. " Yusuke stated, looking down towards the small trees**

**" Gohan, let's trade. I'll just take Yusuke and you take three eye's. " Kagome stated as they **

**both threw the two all at once then caught them on their wrists. **

**" Careful ! I'll die if I fell from this high. " Yusuke yelled, getting Kagome to sigh again.**

**" Shut up Yusuke. Let's go there, I see a clearing. " Kagome stated, flying over to where she **

**saw the clearing. They landed softly on a very very large clearing.**

**" I thought the Tomb was suppose to be somewhere close? " Kagome asked herself.**

**" Guys, Kagome, look at this. " Gohan stated, touching one of the trees.**

**The looked, seeing Gohan tracing the tree, they spotted and seen a black straight line, then **

**they discovered all the trees had the same black line and 54 had none.**

**Kagome thought of it, she then got an idea.**

**" Wait guys. I think I get it. " She said.**

**" You think too much. " Hiei stated, still glaring at her.**

**" Well, you don't think enough. " Kagome stated, glaring back at him.**

**" So what's the idea Kagome-chan? " Gohan asked, walking towards her.**

**" Gohan, let's tear down the trees with no black line and toss them aside. " Kagome kind of **

**suggested and Gohan nodded. The others watched as Kagome made balls of glowing golden **

**like color of energy and hit the trees, she repeated the process, so Kurama got out his rose, **

**turned it into his whip and cut down the trees with no line.**

**When they finished, Kagome and Gohan threw the trees far away from the rest of the lined **

**trees. Kagome flew up to view it all and smiled, she was right. **

**The lined trees were forming something with shape. She went down with the rest.**

**" Guys, the trees, as I suspected, they do make a shape. It's making a shape of a triangle and **

**another triangle upside down so the two can make a shape of a star. " Kagome explained, **

**drawing it on the soil but her finger stopped when it hit something solid. Something orange.**

**Removing the soil it made a slight point. **

**" What's that Kagome? " Kurama asked, seeing her.**

**Kagome just answered by digging, both hands on the ground. **

**Just as she thought, it was not just an ordinary stone.**

**" The Tomb. It's burried under. " She said, snapping up their attention.**

**" How can it be burried if we went back in time? " Yusuke asked, all attention was on that **

**same question but only Kagome knew the solution.**

**She stood up, " Guys, move back slightly. " she said. **

**Focusing on her energy, she let them out. Her aura was visibled around her, it was silver, then **

**the trees swayed, the wind blew fiercely and the others, Kuwabara was holding on a tree to **

**not be blown away. Yusuke was doing the same thing, while Hiei stuck his sword into a tree **

**and was holding on to it. Kurama had some of his plants on tied on his ankles so he wouldn't **

**be blown off, his arms were also protecting his face from the dust. **

**While Gohan was just standing there, he then walked to the other side, he caught the others **

**attention but he kept on and did the same thing Kagome was doing.**

**Kagome increased her power, she was now covered in golden aura aound her, her hair had **

**changed color to golden, it was whipping around mercilessly and the ponytail holder couldn't **

**hold it any longer and her hair was loose and whipping. **

**Then, the aura started to crackle around, like there was electricity around it. **

**When she started, the ground also shook and while she was at changing her Saiyan form, it **

**dug out the soil, also when Gohan joined in. **

**She then suddenly stopped, but her hair was still whipping around, the aura like electricity was **

**still also around her, but the wind, the ground and her voice stopped.**

**Gohan also stopped, his hair was now spiked up and golden color like Kagome's, only his **

**wasn't whipping around, and the aura around him wasn't crackling with energy.**

**The burried tomb was now visible, Kagome and Gohan went to the others.**

**They were stunned in belief, Kagome just smiled at them reassuringly. **

**" Come on guys. Hold on tight. " Kagome suggested, holding one of Yusuke and Kurama's **

**hands while going down the slope her energy had made, while Gohan did the same.**

**Kagome and Gohan, once they got the others down, changed into their normal form.**

**" What you just saw was me in my 2nd Super Saiyan form, while Gohan was in his Super **

**Saiyan form. That was what I told you about. There are 5kinds and stages of Super Saiyans." **

**Kagome answered the unasked question and faced the tomb door.**

**" Hm....does anyone knows how can we open this? " She asked, examining the stone door.**

**Yusuke leaned on the wall and accidentally pressed something , the stone door opened.**

**They looked at eachother, they shrugged and just entered, with Kagome, Kurama and Gohan. **

**On the front of the group, with the others following a step behind them.**

**" It's dark in here ! " Kuwabara yelled, with an echo responding to him. **

**Just as he said that, fire from the walls erupted to light the small holders.**

**" Does that make you feel anybetter? " Kagome asked, chuckling slightly and started **

**walking inside. The second they stepped in, the stone door closed.**

**Kagome was at the front, followed by the others, they walked and walked to the seeming **

**never endless hall, then after hours, they reached another stone door.**

**It was almost the same as the first one, only this time it had carvings, lines that connected to **

**end up on one shape, the upside down and upright triangle that the forest trees shaped up.**

**" There's no hidden button on this one. " Yusuke exclaimed after pushing every corner of it.**

**" This is a different door Yusuke, the first one was easy to identify how it's going to work, but **

**something tells me that this one is a bit more complicated. " Kagome explained, tracing her **

**fingers on the carved in lines. After tracing it, the triangle symbol moved and disappeared.**

**Everyone looked at Kagome, she just shrugged and looked to the new symbol that replaced **

**the two triangles, the symbol replaced by the triangle was an eye shaped one.**

**Everyone was puzzled to what it meant, then after minutes of thinking, Kagome's head **

**snapped up and she walked over to Hiei, who was wary of her.**

**" Take of your bandana Hiei. " She said, but he didn't make any move to remove it.**

**" C'mon ! --sigh-- Please ! " She added, but he still didn't move his hands, Kurama looked at **

**Hiei in a manner that said ' do it ' but Hiei just looked away.**

**" Three eyes do it ! I don't wanna be burried here alive you know ! " Kuwabara yelled.**

**The big oaf was just about to jump and stranggle him but Kagome beat him to it, she jumped **

**on him and was about to snag the bandana when his hand went to her wrist. Kagome was going **

**to punch him but she found that she was being removed from him.**

**" Come on Kagome. You promised Koenma. " Gohan once again reminded.**

**" It's that demon's fault ! I asked him nicely to remove it. " Kagome protested, glaring.**

**" Nicely? You commanded me. " Hiei too, protested. He was being held back by Kurama.**

**" Well, even if I did ask you nicely you wouldn't have taken it off ! " Kagome yelled.**

**" How would you know. " Hiei said, glaring back.**

**Kagome got off Gohan's grip and just went to a corner, arms crossed over her chest.**

**Kurama did the same for Hiei and he backed to a different corner. **

**" Great. We're never getting out of here. " Yusuke stated, sitting on the stone floor.**

**Kurama borrowed Hiei's bandana and handed it to Kagome.**

**" It's not the bandana I need. It's his third eye. " She said, handing it back to him.**

**" Come on Kagome. Don't you want to go home and maybe pay a visit to 'you know who. ' " **

**Gohan suggested, seeing Kagome's head shot slightly up, he smiled.**

**Kagome on the other hand just walked to Hiei while glaring at Gohan slightly.**

**She hated it when he was right. She sighed.**

**" Okay, fine Hiei. I admit it, I should have asked nicely. " She said, looking at his back.**

**" Okay, I appologised. So can you turn around so I can take a look at your third eye? " **

**Kagome asked, nicely this time. But still, Hiei didn't turn around. Kagome was going to fume.**

**" Unless you'd rather spend your life with me and the others here then I suggest you turn **

**around. So I can open the second door. " She stated, finally getting Hiei to turn around.**

**She sighed again, after tracing his closed third eye, Kagome looked up to the carved stone.**

**She moved towards it and traced it the same way she did with Hiei's third eye.**

**She stepped back a little, then, the stone carved eye opened, to reveal a slot.**

**A slot that made Kagome turn back to Hiei once again, she walked towards him.**

**" Hiei, can I borrow your sword. Just for a sec? " She asked, nicely again.**

**He pulled it out and threw it towards her, she caught it with her right hand.**

**She stuck it to the slot that came from the opened eye in seconds, the stone door opened.**

**Kagome pulled the sword out and threw it back at him the same way he did.**

**" Here. Just as long as you know, I don't want to talk to you anymore ! Don't come near me **

**you demon ! And one other thing, that's the last time I ask help from you !! " She yelled at **

**Hiei, who was once again being stopped by Kurama, in Kagome's case was the same. **

**Her voice echoed through the long halls behind the door, apparently, the fume she was feeling **

**a little while ago, was kept until the door opened. **

**" They fight more than you and I do Kuwabara. " Yusuke commented, getting Kuwabara to **

**agree by shaking his head up and down stupidly like he always is acting.**

**  
When Gohan let Kagome go, she started walking forward followed by the others and a glaring **

**Hiei at the back. On the next door, fire lights also opened.**

**After minutes of walking, they came across statues that gave Kagome the creeps.**

**Then, just as they were about to walk past the statues, the lights went out.**

**And growls were heard by all humans, demons and Saiyans.**

**" Guys, be alert. Let's stay close together, not you Hiei. " She said, a little sarcastic.**

**Then, she heard something move, something cracking noise of a brick.**

**And when Kagome felt it, she immediately went to respond the threat and went to Super **

**Saiyan form, the golden like aura made light into the dark and they were just about time **

**to see the stone statues move to attack them. Kagome punched the nearest one and it **

**shattered into pieces, the others too attacked. And when they finished them all, the fire lights **

**went back on, and Kagome seized her Super Saiyan form to her normal one.**

**" Was that just a coincidence? " Kuwabara asked out of the blue.**

**" No. I think not, whoever built this tomb, they are really smart even for being into centuries **

**of civilization. " Kagome stated, looking around the bits of the destroyed statues.**

**" Kagome, did you feel what I felt about the statues? " Gohan asked, holding a handful of the **

**destroyed statues. Kagome looked at him in the eye and nodded.**

**" What did you feel? " Kurama asked, looking at the two Saiyans.**

**" It's complicated for someone who had never sensed an aura before but okay. The first time **

**I saw the statues, it was normal, it had a dead aura which is an aura for objects. But when the **

**lights were off, it had a slight tingle of a living aura, much to like a human. " She explained.  
  
All of them looked puzzled but Kagome cut it off by walking straight again.**

**" I wonder what time is it..? " Yusuke asked no one in particular.**

**" It's about 6:00pm sharp if you ask me. " Kagome answered, not stopping from the walk.**

**After another long walk, they came upon another large, very tall door.**

**They examined it again, Kagome had to fly up to the top to reach the other signs and symbols.**

**After a while, Kurama spoke up.**

**" Look here Kagome. " He said, pointing to some pointed edge and he pushed it.**

**Carvings of handprints opened again, which puzzled Kagome more.**

**There were 6 handprints, Kagome tried her right hand on all of the prints and suprisingly, one **

**of them fitted her hand perfectly. She turned towards the others.**

**" Guys, try your hands on this. " Kagome stated, gesturing towards the other hand prints.**

**All of them, except Hiei, tried their hands on the prints and found one that fitted their own.**

**Again, all of them looked at Hiei except Kagome. There was one handprint left open and it **

**they were wondering what would happen. Hiei just putted his right hand and once he did, the **

**door opened to reveal a very large battle arena.**

**On the end of the arena, there was another door.**

**They looked around for minutes and studied the door but nothing happened.**

**" Intruders ! You dare enter my resting place and take my treasure? You can never get out of **

**here alive like the rest of the intruders. " A womanly voice boomed, her voice coming from **

**every corner of the large arena. **

**" Resting place? Koenma never mentioned about a dead body in here. " Kagome murmured.**

**  
When the voice died down, the firelights went off to be replaced by somesort of daylight.**

**Then, on the other side of the arena, the stone ground opened up and out came 6 statues.**

**One of a girl and 5 men. One of the stone men moved and the stone part shedded.**

**He was actually handsome, he had his long black hair into a braid, he had a spear for a **

**weapon, he was a demon. A kind of demon that used thunder attacks.**

**And he had things on his feet to make him fly. He jumped on the arena.**

**His eyes were blank, and he pointed his spear at Hiei as a challenge.**

**Hiei accepted it and jumped on the arena, the others went to the opposite of the other 'team' **

**and watched as the battle began. Kagome was cheering for the thunder demon to win. Which **

**made the other detectives sweatdrop. Hiei just focused on his opponent.**

**The battle began as the thunder demon attacked with his spear, while Hiei defended himself **

**with his katana. The thunder demon jumped and stayed on air as he threw thunder bolts at **

**Hiei who just dodged it and jumped towards him, ready to slice the demon in half.**

**But the thunder demon just went to defending himself with his weapon, blocking Hiei's attacks**

**who was swinging it to slash him. He pushed his sword more and the thunder demon fell out of **

**the arena, when he did, he immediately became stone again.**

**Hiei just jumped down towards the others and sheated his katana back in place.**

**" Something tells me that we'll get a permanent make over if we fall out of the ring during **

**battle. " Kagome stated, flying up to see the once again stoned demon.**

**They heard the crackling brick noise again and looked up to see the stone girl from the other **

**side of the arena became real. She was definitely a human, a human demon exterminator.**

**She was wearing an exterminator outfit, she had a large boomerang strapped on her back and **

**a katana in hand. She jumped on the ring and pointed the katana to Kagome.**

**Kagome shrugged and flew on the arena.**

**The exterminator jumped away and sheated her katana.**

**She charged at Kagome, she punched her over and over again but it had no effect on her.**

**" Why isn't Kagome blocking? Doesn't the punching hurt? " Yusuke asked, looking at the **

**fight. The others wondered the same thing, so Gohan spoke up to clear up the confussion.**

**" Kagome is a trained Saiyan, and a Saiyan has extra ordinary strength and with extra **

**ordinary strength comes a strong body. Unless the opponent has some almost equal strength **

**to her in physical ability, she can't get hurt by simple and human or demon strength. " **

**He explained, smiling at them and focused back to her bestfriend/sister's fight.**

**The exterminator looked to be tired of punching and jumped away from the other girl.**

**She charged once again, only now, she had her katana in hand and Kagome dodged the **

**strikes given to her, getting bored of dodging, she flew up, far beyond the swords reach.**

**The exterminator threw the sword at Kagome and she caught it on the hilt.**

**Then, she ( Kagome ) threw it at the stone ceiling, pinning it there.**

**The exterminator unstrapped the large boomerang, she prepared to throw it.**

**And Kagome went back to the ground, ready for it.**

**The exterminator threw her boomerang and Kagome backed flip to avoid it, when it came **

**back, she did another backflip and the exterminator caught the weapon.**

**The exterminator threw the weapon again, but now, Kagome caught it with her hand.**

**She sized up the exterminator and threw it at her. **

**Apparently, the exterminator didn't quite like her own weapon, since it headed straight **

**towards her and she was hit and was going to fall out of the arena but Kagome zoomed up **

**towards the falling exterminator and caught her before she fell out of the arena.**

**She was unconcious and Kagome soundlessly landed back to the others.**

**She was glad that even though she landed first, she wasn't turned into stone.**

**She laid the exterminator down and left it.**

**After 4 more battles, all of them won easily and were now added with two other companions.**

**The first one was the girl that Kagome fought, next was the human monk Kuwabara fought.**

**" More humans. " Hiei muttered, getting Kagome to glare at him.**

**" Demon. I'm the one who's going to carry her and you'll just watch. " Kagome said. Hiei **

**glared back. Then, the demon exterminator stirred and so as the human monk.**

**" Hi ! " Kagome greeted, getting the girl to smile which she did.**

**" Hi. Thank you for saving us. " She said, trying to stand up and failing.**

**" Don't stand up. I kinda hit you hard, by the way, my name's Kagome, he's Gohan, Kurama, **

**Kuwabara, Yusuke and definitely the least. Hiei. " She introduced, glaring at him.**

**" Nice to meet you. I'm Sango and he's Miroku. " Sango stated, gesturing to the monk.**

**" Oh, you know each other? Are them your companions too? " Kagome asked, gesturing to **

**the other once again stone statues of demons. Sango shook her head in a no.**

**" Ah, Kagome. I think we have a problem. " Kuwabara stated, as water started filling the **

**whole arena and fast. " This, is bad. " She said. Then, she squatted down and gestured for **

**Sango to climb on. Miroku was able to stand and didn't need a ride. **

**" Let's chat when we get out of here. " Kagome stated, flying over to the next door.**

**Sango at first was a little shock that she could fly but then got over it.**

**The door didn't have any switch or carvings and in only minutes, the water already almost **

**filled up the whole arena. Kagome's head was doing over time.**

**" Gohan, you take Sango for a sec. " She said, hading the girl to him.**

**She dived under the water and tried to studied the door, to no avail.**

**Kurama got worried when she didn't went back up for air and followed her under the water.**

**They both got up the water, Kagome needed just two inhales of air.**

**" It's no use. We have to destroy the door or we'll drown or lack air. " She exclaimed.**

**" Okay. Who cares what Koenma says. " Yusuke stated, all went under water.**

**Kagome puched it 3 times, it had cracks but it didn't brake.**

**Kagome backed away from it slightly and stretched out her right palm and blasted the wall **

**with an energy ball. The wall was destroyed and the water came draining out while Kagome, **

**Gohan and Sango who was being carried by Gohan were flying while the others held onto **

**edges to not get carried out by the water.**

**" That was awesome Kagome. " Sango praised, breaking the silence.**

**" Yeah. But I'm not human, I'm a Saiyan. " Kagome kind of explained.**

**Sango just nodded even though she didn't know what it was.**

**They continued walking, while Sango was once again on Kagome's back.**

**" So, Sango. How did you end up here? " She asked.**

**" Well, we entered this tomb like you did. We went in here for adventure, but unfortunately **

**when we were defeated in the battle arena, we became stone. " Sango answered.**

**They continued talking until they reached another door that made Kagome's left eyebrow **

**arch up. " A normal door? " She asked aloud.**

**" I have a very bad feeling about this. Minna, get on your guard. " Kagome stated.**

**She let the monk Miroku carry Sango as she first entered the room.**

**She was greeted by........**

**End Chapter**

**What could've greeted Kagome !? Is she dead? No !**

**NEXT CHAPTER :**

**" Hier? I don't want to be no dead demoness' hier ! " **

**" I didn't need your help. " **

**QUESTION :**

**How much does Hiei love icecream? **

**Does he eat it even in front of his friends? **


End file.
